


Mrs.Wayne

by bubblyani



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: While helping your friend Bruce out with some domestic matters, you encountered with old Wayne memorabilia, which led to unexpected events. #MrsWayne mood.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne x Reader - Relationship, Bruce Wayne/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	Mrs.Wayne

You never failed to spot him, even from the corner of your eye. May it be on the streets on Gotham, may it be in a huge conference room or a marble floored ballroom, or even in the living room of Wayne Manor. You could do it so easily. 

Turning your head, you smiled softly at Bruce Wayne. Dressed in a Black t-shirt and slacks, comfort and homely was what he represented, which was refreshing. Even so, he never failed to look handsome.

“Off night tonight?” You asked.   
Chuckling, he gingerly ran his fingers through his hair.

“Eh..more like an early one” He replied, as he walked over to sit on the carpet beside you. It wasn’t so difficult to imagine the unlucky crooks, who even dared to roam about in the streets of Gotham. It also wasn’t so difficult to imagine them being captured and tied, thanks to the Dark Knight.

“Ah…Pre-planning” you nodded, smiling, “I’m impressed”.   
“You know…” Bruce began, “You really didn’t need to help me out with this,Y/N” he said, watching you sit there crosslegged in front of a pile of boxes.

Too long, it had been too long since the Wayne Manor had sorted out some of its unused clutter. With an urge to give Alfred and the others some time off, you decided to step up and help out reorganizing the said clutter, one room at a time, whenever you could. Starting this evening.

“Pfft, nonsense! I’m more than happy to” you replied, opening an old hat box “Besides…” you flashed mischievous smile, “I get to go through all the baby Bruce photos. And I’m loving them” you added excitedly, picking out an old childhood photo of Wayne.

“So there _is_ a motive”

Giggling upon hearing his sassy response, you continued to sort out the items.With Bruce right next to you, distinguishing between the essentials and the accidentally hoarded was easier. As time passed, you were blessed with some quality time with your friend as he shared some precious stories and memories with you. 

Among the boxes, an old card with gold printed lettering quickly caught your attention. An Invitation Card. Holding it up, you began to read the contents out loud:

“…cordially invite Mr and Mrs Wayne…Awww…” you cooed, “It was for your parents. Man!…they must have been quite lovely attending all those fancy events”

“Yeah, they were”

Bruce’s soft reply and even softer expression made you turn to him. There was a slight hint of sadness in his eyes, even after all these years. Before you felt your heart slowly break, you lovingly rubbed his shoulder for comfort.

“…Mrs. Wayne…” looking at the invitation once again, you read, “Mrs.Wayne…” you repeated, only to chuckle with amusement. However, Bruce was confused.

“What’s so funny?” He asked with curiosity.

“No! it’s just that…” you began, “Imagine _all_ the women _all_ over Gotham…or the world even…dying to get that title: Mrs. Wayne” you said dramatically as you stared into the distance, “Oh…I can just imagine them imagining…” you added, as Bruce watched you with raised eyebrows.

Clutching your chest, you feigned surprise by a non existent person before you “ …Mrs. Wayne? Yes! That’s me” you acted, continuing with a higher, sophisticated voice, “ Yes! My husband is Bruce Wayne. Hah!” Chuckling at yourself, your voice returned, “ Imagine all those rich, spoiled women running up to their mothers…” clearing your throat, your actress self reappeared, “ Oh mother! My only wish is to be the one and only Mrs. Wayne!”

Your ears were filled with Bruce’s laughter.  
“Why is this very accurate?” He struggled to form the sentence as he held his stomach to contain his amusement. Seeing him so happy, it motivated you to continue even further.

“No! No one else…” with pouted lips, you were acting your most childish and you were proud,   
“ Only me!” You added, tugging his muscular forearm with the enthusiasm of a puppy, “Oh! I want to… I really want to”, disgusted by your own superficiality, you gave up while succumbing to the laughter alongside him. You laughed and laughed, until you could not breath. Doing so with Bruce by your side made it so much better.

“So…” slowly halting his laughter, Bruce added, “…why don’t you?”  
In an instant, you halted as well.   
In fact, you froze.   
“Huh?” You said, to make sure you were hearing right.   
“Why don’t you?…” Bruce repeated confidently, “…Be Mrs. Wayne”   
The earnest look he wore, made you realize the gravity of his words. Shocked, you covered your mouth in response.   
“Bruce…” you began in a low voice “…if this is one of those pranks you’re pulling I’m telling you…it’s not funny” you said, shaking your head slowly. Breaking into a liberating smile, Bruce shook his own head in return.   
“No! I’m serious Y/N” he said, taking your hands in his , “Marry me”

Never did you expect to scoff when a man proposed to you. But you did, at Bruce. For it was simply unbelievable.

“So…what? you basically just propose to whoever suggests marriage? Is that what this is?” You attacked him with questions for that was your only defense mechanism. Yet, he did not let your hands go. He was dead serious.

“Y/N…” he began, “You’re one of the few people who really truly knows me. Behind the suits, even behind the mask” he said, to which you nodded in acknowledgment, “And still, you choose to stick with me. You believe in me, never give up on me”, adding a chuckle, he looked up at the ceiling with realization, “I don’t know why I didn’t figure this out sooner” he said, before looking at you once again.

Suddenly, nothing in your life ever felt as intense and serious as this was. Suddenly all your insecurities came into play.   
“I just…” you struggled, “this is just…whoa!” You exhaled deeply, “ Why me? I don’t know if I can make you happy like other women” you said, “and you know…the other women? They’re not just any random women…”

“Yes but…who am I genuinely laughing with?” He asked, “Whose food do I eat?”  
“I don’t know…Alfred’s ? Restaurants?”   
“I’m talking about women…”  
“Oh…right! Wait, out of all things, why food?”  
“Cause yours is delicious”   
Smiling, Bruce held your hands tighter, making you blush.   
“And who am I hanging out with… right now?”   
Struggling with an answer, all you could do was shrug your shoulders nervously.  
“Your best friend?” You answered with uncertainty. To which Bruce nodded.   
“My best friend” he repeated, “ And….the woman I love”

You swore you did not know why your breath suddenly left your body. Breathless, you were oblivious to the fact Bruce’s thumb gingerly grazed over your wrist.

“Your pulse…” he said, looking straight at you , “…it’s fast”

Blushing harder, caught red-handed, you had nothing to hide anymore. Along with it came ca sudden rush of causing you to run your thumb over his own wrist.

“Right back at ya, bud” you breathed.

Eyes, yours and his, locked in so tight they were unified. You could hear nothing but the speedy pulse you both surprisingly shared. All these years, you thought you harbored those obstructing feelings so well. Only because you assumed he had nothing to give back to you in return. But, it seemed you were greatly mistaken. A sudden magnetic force pulled you when Bruce cupped your face. Shocked, you were surely not. For you were simply lost in his mystic, yet adoring eyes.

Before you could explode out of desperation, Bruce went in, pressing his lips against yours for a kiss.

You welcomed it, kissing him back. A kiss worth waiting for, and certainly a kiss long overdue. Unwilling to stop within just a few seconds, the kiss decided to continue, deepening it further as tongues gently made it’s way to embrace one another. Suddenly, that speedy pulse slowed down and you’ve never felt so relaxed. Relaxed enough for the both of you to converse about this with your lips alone. Since when? Why not sooner? So many questions, answered and consoled with the deepest of affection.

When he finally pulled away, you felt like you sobered up from the highest level of intoxication.

“Well…” you whispered, placing your forehead against his, “Glad that conversation’s done”   
To which he merely nodded. Never did you think a confession was this easy to make.

“Ah damnit Wayne!” You sighed, looking at Bruce, “What… are you doing to me?” You asked him with genuine frustration. Although you could tell it was difficult to form words when your lips were so swollen. Gazing at you with the deepest of desire, he was quiet.

Pressing your swollen lips together, you took a deep breath, “Ever since I met you, all I wanted to do was to be there for you. No matter what happened to you, all I want to do was that…Hell! Making you happy made me happy. And now…” you paused, “I’m having a hard time denying that”   
You said, with realization. Gently placing his hands on your shoulders, Bruce leaned in closer.

“So…Is that a yes?”   
He asked, trying so hard not to be doused with expectation. You pouted playfully.

“To be honest…” you said, “ I expected a better, elaborate proposal from the great Bruce Wayne”   
You added, quickly bursting into laughter the moment he looked at you with shock.  
“I’m kidding of course, This is much better” you added, holding his hand which made him chuckle. The warmth he brings you, it was evident you would never get it anywhere else. Taking a deep breath, you smiled brightly.  
“And…Yes…” you said, “Bruce Wayne…I will marry you”

Euphoria bursted within you in the form of fireworks the moment you said it. And the light in Bruce’s eyes was a clear reflection. Like excited children, you both found yourself lost in a tight embrace. Euphoria washing over both of you, it was something that will definitely won’t wash off.

“So…” looking at you, Bruce began with a joyous smile, “Any specific ring in mind, Mrs Wayne?”  
Scoffing, you playfully hit him in his chest.   
“Stop! You’re making me sound like a trophy wife-”   
You paused.   
“Wait! What did you just call me?  
A squeal left your lips the moment, Bruce playfully pushed you to the floor You giggled with glee whilst he got on top of you.   
“Mrs. Wayne…”   
He said lovingly, before he moved down to kiss you. To kiss his future-wife.


End file.
